User blog:Shizaya Lover/GUESSSSSSS WHO BACK....
Hhhheeeyyyyy :‑) i’m back~ I know im super late but, DSP has posted a link to a site called “Ci-en” and by my brilliant and reliable translations skillz (Google translate (⌒▽⌒) ) i got this - “Ci - en is a service that can send financial support to creators.” YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS MY DEAR COMRADES? THE GLARE.jpg We can support DSP! Financially! What do you guys think of this? Do you think that the games will be released faster? I personally think that we’ll get t Gray Garden remake because of this. Besides that, has anyone realized how close the WatGBS manga is to finishing? There’s like 1-3 chapters left. Wwwooowww (°o°) remember when the manga was first announced and fans were excited for the english release? Time flies. That aside, i have something to address. Yeah, i know, i don’t need to explain myself every time i take a break, but i feel i have some responsibility to do so. Also i feel weird just leaving and coming back without giving information. That aside, as anyone would've noticed i've been away since June 3rd. (Holy shit this is the longest hiatus i’ve ever had) I have several reasons why: * Throughout my last school months my senior class were preparing for finals and practicing for the graduation ceremony. Everyone had to stay after school on the last week just to get things done We were sick and tired and we all wanted it to be done. On Friday it happened. I graduated with my class! Im high school free! There were soooo many tears (from me). :') * My family and i have moved into a new house.even though that the new one was not too far from my previous house, but it took several days just to transport everything out of the house. Mostly because we barely had enough people to help us. Most of our relatives and friends knew that we were moving and we needed help, and didn’t bother. The ones who came in the end were my sister, my VERY sickly second cousin, a distant relative, and my mom’s best friend. Doesn't help the fact that the mover company that we got delayed until the last day. (._.) If any of ya want the full coverage/rant, please ask below. * I’ve been preparing for college. This one took longer than expected due to me having to find a available ride to the college and waiting for a response. I’m mostly done with all the requirements before my first class and all i have left is my new student orientation. I feel so old (*￣m￣) * i’ve...just been enjoying summer. I didn’t get the job i wanted this month, plus after all that unpacking, i finally had alot of freetime to myself. I got to go out, watch some movies, go to the amusement park, etc. I honestly hope i won't go quiet like this again, but no one really knows. I'm still a major DSP fan after all~ -Ulla .........Also DID WE FOR REALLLZZYY GET PERMISSION TO UPLOAD PICTURES JUST 5 DAYS BEFORE THIS POST??!!! ROFLFDGDTGTRY I CANNOT '(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻' Category:Blog posts